A proper golf swing is essential if a golfer is to hit a golf ball accurately with distance. The swinging of a golf club involves a complicated series of movements which require a considerable amount of practice to perfect. Strength in the arms, shoulders and legs as well as timing, balance and proper weight shift are all important factors that must be mastered for a proper golf swing.
Practice is essential to the attainment of a proper golf swing. Typically, a golf swing can be practiced by a golfer only at a golf course, a driving range or on a lawn or field, However, the need to travel to the course or driving range and the effects of adverse weather all combine to limit practice time. In addition, the demands of family and business further restrict the amount of time available for practice.
A number of golf swing training devices have heretofore been developed to enable a golfer to practice golf swings indoors or at a more convenient time without the need for travel to a golf course or driving range. One type of golf swing device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,974 includes a relatively large ring of circular tubing which guides the golf club in a generally planar path. Some other golf swing training apparatus currently on the market are identified in the advertising brochures as The Dream Swing Machine, SwingTech, The Swinging, Perfect Swing, the Dunaway Way and The Coach. Some golf swing practice devices merely strengthen muscles used in a golf swing rather than concentrating on the form of the swing or the coordination of movements in a golf swing.
While certain of these prior known devices are effective in enabling a golfer to practice and/or perfect a proper golf swing, each has limitations. Known golf practice devices are usually bulky and require large space for usage and storage. Other such devices do not employ an actual golf club when using the device and thereby do not come close enough to simulating an actual golf club swing.